


I Made Him

by Abitfairytailforme



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-17
Updated: 2016-07-17
Packaged: 2018-07-24 12:17:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7507993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abitfairytailforme/pseuds/Abitfairytailforme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just how did River manage to get The Doctor to tell her his name? It wasn't easy and it took awhile...</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Made Him

**Author's Note:**

> Always wanted to write this, finally got around to it. Hope you enjoy!
> 
> (Sorry for any grammar issues)

River Song wanted to know The Doctor’s name. Problem was, he was a stubborn man.

“Why won’t you tell me your name, sweetie?” She asks, seductively, in his ear.

“Because, River, it’s not my name. My name is The Doctor.”

“What’s your birth name? I promise I won’t tell. You know a girl like me can keep a secret.”

“River, listen to me, I’m not going to tell you.”

“Sweetie, we’re married. Don’t you think we should at least know each other’s name? I told you, mine’s Melody Pond. Remember when I told you that?”

“You more like lead me to it.”

“Either way.”

“River, I’m not going to tell you. It’s nothing against you, I promise. It’s difficult to explain. I’m just not going to be able to tell you, not now, not ever.”

“We’ll see about that, sweetie.”

~~~

River let the subject drop, for now. She knew how to make him talk, she knew how to make any man talk. So, two weeks later, she puts her plan in motion.

They’re having sex, as usual. He’s in bondage, as usual. She gets him close, a half a minute from climaxing, then completely gets off of him.

“River?” He pants.

“Yes?” She asks, sweetly.

“Why’d you stop. I’m so close.”

“Oh, I know.” She moves down between his legs, close enough that he can feel her breath on his cock. “I’ll finish you off…”

“But you want something.”

“Tell me your name.”

“River! I’m not going to tell you!”

“Okay then.” And she gets up and leaves the room, leaving him on the brink of orgasm, bound up. Unable to move. She comes back about 15 tortuous minutes later. She moves forward and gently licks and sucks his cock, bringing him even closer.

“You going to tell me now?”

“No.”

“Okay then.” And she moves away again, but this time she doesn’t leave the room. Instead, she opens up a book and starts reading. She waits another 15 minutes.

“You want to tell me now?”

“Please, River!”

“Please what, sweetie?”

“Please, let me finish.”

“Then tell me your name.”

He glares at her and she smiles, then goes back to reading her book. She spreads her legs, giving him a good look at what's in between. Then she continues happily reading her book. 10 minutes later, she asks again, and again he refuses to tell her.

“Okay then. You may not be able to finish yourself off, but I have my hands free.” And she puts the book aside. She slides her hands down and over her torso, stopping for a brief moment to play with her nipples, before sliding down her hand to her swollen sex. She rubs her fingers through her sex before popping them into her mouth.

“Hm. I taste good, but you already know that, don’t you sweetie?” He whimpers slightly. “I’d bet you’d like to taste me now.” She teases. Her fingers go back and gently spread her folds, giving him an even better view. She teases herself and slips a finger inside, gently sliding it in and out. She know she has The Doctor watching her closely. Hell, the bed might break under the weight of his erection. She slides her other hand down and gently toys her clit with it.

“I bet you’d love to be the one fucking me. The one toying my clit while I ride your pretty cock, wouldn’t you?” She asks, a little breathlessly. He makes a mild sound, something between a whimper and a moan. She keeps it up, gently fucking herself and making comments the whole meanwhile.

“Oh sweetie!” She says as she comes. She sighs. “If only you’d tell me your name, I could bring you that pleasure too.” And she picks up her book again. It takes him another 5 minutes.

“River…”

“Yes, sweetie?”

“Come here.” She comes forward.

“I’ll tell you my name. You promise not to tell anyone?”

“Of course sweetie.”

“Then let me whisper it to you.” She leans forward and he whispers his name in her ear.

“Now that wasn’t so hard, was it, Doctor?” He’s smiling a blinding smile at the fact that she still calls him The Doctor. “Now, I did promise I’d finish you off. How do you want me to do that, sweetie?”

“Any way. Just do it!”

~~~

Years later, she confesses to Clara, Vastra, Strax and Jenny that she does know his name.

“Well, I know it.”

“What, you know his name, he told you?” Clara asks, disbelievingly.

“I made him.”

"How?"

"It took a while..."


End file.
